


Mean Something

by FaeOfStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOfStars/pseuds/FaeOfStars
Summary: Keith can't get over the fact that they found Matt.He also can't get over the fact that Matt hadn't had his first kiss yet.





	Mean Something

               Keith found himself staring at the boy walking next to him. It was hard to believe how much he had changed after all this time. He still couldn’t get over the fact that he was back. They found him. He had thought Matt would have been lost in space forever, probably dead. It felt surreal to have him return.

               Matt was a lot different. He was much taller now, almost a whole foot taller than Keith. They had been around the same height before Matt left for the Kerberos mission, but that was obviously no longer the case. He also no longer wore those dorky glasses and his hair had grown to a length that it could compete against Keith’s own mullet. He wasn’t awkwardly lanky anymore as well, and Keith could remember his heart beating faster and faster when he first saw him again. Matt looked really, _really_ attractive. It’s not like Keith hadn’t found him attractive before, because he absolutely had. But now, he was much more attractive, and Keith didn’t know how to handle it.

               He watched as Matt animatedly spoke about the good parts of his adventures around the universe, especially when it came to the rebels. Keith strolled by his side with his arms crossed over his chest while Matt was moving his hands around to the words of his stories. He tried to pay attention, but he kept getting lost in Matt’s appearance.

               Somehow, Keith’s mind started wandering and he thought about the things that Pidge had said about Matt. He thought about how she said he would play subtle pranks on his teacher through his time and school and how he had tripped over his own feet the first time he met Shiro. He thought about her telling him that Matt liked to listen to cheesy love songs as a guilty pleasure, but she also said he had never dated anybody, so she didn’t understand why he liked them so much. He thought about how Pidge said that he gave the best hugs ever and how he would snore in his sleep. And for some reason, he thought about how Pidge mentioned he hasn’t had his first kiss yet due to the fact that he was, in Pidge’s words, a huge nerd.

               And now Keith’s focus shifted to Matt’s lips. He managed to keep his eyes locked onto them as they walked and all he could think about was how they had never been kissed. He couldn’t believe it. Matt was… well, he was amazing. He was insanely smart and had a unique sense of humor.

               Suddenly Keith stopped walking, causing Matt to stumble a bit before he stopped as well. Matt turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Keith didn’t know exactly what to say, but words spilled from his mouth anyways. “Pidge has told me a lot of stories about you.”

               He chuckled a little. “I’m sure she has. Hopefully nothing embarrassing?”

               “She said you snore in your sleep,” Keith told him.

               Matt shook his head with a smile on his face, obviously not actually bothered by it. “Oh man, Pidge. Not cool. I have a reputation. Anything else?”

               For some reason, Keith enjoyed the opportunity that was presented to him to info dump about a cute boy he so happened to like. A lot. “Well, she said you were a prankster. And that you’re ridiculously clumsy.”

               “As if those weren’t already obvious,” Matt replied with a grin. “Come on, she’s gotta have told you some good stuff. That’s how little sisters are. They’re not afraid to drop your tiny secrets around.”

               Keith tilted his head to the side and shrugged a little. “I don’t really know what counts as good stuff.”

               “Say anything that comes to mind. I’m curious about what my sis has been saying about me,” Matt egged him on.

               “Well, she says you really like cheesy love songs. The really cheesy ones that seem like they would play in the background of a romantic movie,” Keith told him.

               “I can’t believe she told about my guilty pleasure!” he fake gasped then laughed a bit.

               “She also said you haven’t had your first kiss yet,” Keith blurted out.

               Instantly, Keith’s gut dropped, and his eyes widened as he observed Matt’s face to gauge his reaction.

               The corners of his mouth fell, but shortly picked back up. “Ah, yeah, that’s true. I guess I’m just waiting for the right person. I want it to mean something, you know. And maybe I have someone in mind, but it doesn’t seem likely it’ll happen. So, I guess I’ll probably continue to wait.”

               “You have someone in mind?” Keith asked, his interest piqued.

               He nodded. “Like I said, doesn’t seem likely. It’s no big deal though. I’ve waited this long, I can wait longer.”

               Keith bit down on his own lip slightly. “Is it Allura?”

               Matt looked surprised. “What? No, no, no. I’m mean, she’s beautiful. Very beautiful. But that was just a temporary infatuation. It’s… someone I’ve known for a while. We used to be pretty close back in the day, but we drifted, to no fault of either of us. Getting kidnapped by an alien race is pretty unpredictable, after all.”

               “Oh,” Keith sighed. “Was it somebody at the Garrison?”

               “Uh… yeah, it was,” Matt stuttered a bit.

               Keith had just now picked up on how nervous Matt had seemed. He was tugging slightly at his robe and his face had a slight pink tint to it. For some reason, this made Keith want to poke further.

               “Do I know this person?”

               “Yeah, you do.”

               “Was it someone in your class?”

               “No…”

               “Are they out here in space too then?”

               That question made Matt freeze up. “I…uhh….”

               Keith could feel his own face heating up and he took a few steps towards him.

               “How much do you like them?”

               He could hear Matt gulp. “A lot. I…What are you getting at here?”

               Keith’s heart was beating at a million miles a minute at this point as he moved closer to Matt. Rational thinking was out the door now and he was acting purely on impulse. He sure hoped he wasn’t wrong about his intuition, especially this time.

               “I think I know who you’re talking about,” Keith told him.

               Matt avoided making eye contact with him now. “Uh, what? I…how?”

               Keith shrugged. “Just a feeling.”

               He was right in front of Matt now. Without much thought, Keith leaned up on his tiptoes and draped his arms around Matt’s neck, pulling his face in. Keith let his eyes flutter shut as their lips met. It was very soft and gentle, nothing like other kisses Keith had experienced. They were always rough, intense, and full of passion. But this was different. It was so very innocent yet still full of longing. It left a warm feeling in his stomach. When he pulled away, he went back down to flat footing and looked up at Matt.

               Matt stood completely still with a smile plastered on his face and his cheeks redder than they were before. After a few seconds of stunned silence, Matt brought a hand up to touch his no longer virgin lips and then brought his eyes to Keith.

               “That…that was certainly something,” he managed to say.

               “A good something?” Keith questioned.

               Matt let out a soft laugh in response and Keith couldn’t help but smile at it. “Yeah, definitely a good something. Though, good is an understatement.”

               Keith glanced down at his feet now. “I’m sorry. I know you wanted it to mean something. I just… lost control of myself.”

               He felt Matt’s hands grab his shoulders and he looked up to meet his eyes. “Keith, don’t worry. That meant _a lot_.”

               Matt’s arms were wrapped around him now and Keith could swear his heart could erupt at that very moment. After the initial surprise, Keith returned his embrace and buried his head in Matt’s chest.

               “Good.”


End file.
